


Even When You’re Far Away

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether he was an active participant or an enthusiastic voyeur, it was always a sight to behold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When You’re Far Away

He hardly remembered what the fight was about and he didn’t start it this time. Technically, the words he chose ignited the match that blew it all to hell. Dave wouldn’t have said anything if he knew what was coming. Erin completely ‘lost her shit’, as his brother Chuckie would say. When she was done yelling at him, she declared herself done and stormed out. He didn’t get a word in edgewise.

It was like fighting with his second wife all over again, minus the flying dishes. He hated that. If there was going to be an argument, good, bad, or indifferent, he at least wanted to be involved. Dave was just being adorably cocky; or so he thought. The statement was flippant…he didn’t think twice before saying it. Now he was blowing his skin trying to cool off the burn.

He knew Erin was angry; they hadn't spoken in five days. For almost three of them he’d been in Potsdam, New York investigating the disappearances of 4 women over 3 months at SUNY-Potsdam. Victimology was key since no bodies had been found yet. The team had a feeling that was about to change but until it did, this was a missing persons case.

Dave tried to clear his mind at the Potsdam Howard Johnson’s after dinner at a decent pseudo-Italian restaurant heavily favored on Parents Weekend at the University. He was nursing a Hobgoblin beer, pacing in his trouser socks, and trying to decide if this case or his personal life should take over his mind. Dave put on Charlie Parker and thought about where he would spend Thanksgiving. Maybe he would run away; spend a four day weekend hiding with his dog, laptop, and no cell phone signal. That really didn’t sound entertaining if she wasn’t with him.

Should he call her? He wanted to call her. It had been a while since he had to make these kinds of decisions. Dave usually made the wrong ones…one of the many reasons he was thrice divorced. His cell phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. It was Smokey Robinson’s _Cruisin_ , which really caught his attention. That was her ring tone.

“Hello.” He said, clearing his throat and sitting down on the bed.

“Is this a bad time?” she asked.

“No, I was pacing.”

“Why were you pacing?”

“Well I had a lot on my mind so I was trying to put things into perspective. It was like a slippery slope though, I couldn’t stop thinking. In an effort not to have a complete nervous breakdown I started asking myself why the hell I was pacing. Then the phone rang.”

“Oh.”

There was silence for a while. Dave didn’t know what to say and apparently Erin didn’t either. He had a few thoughts but after the last time it was probably better to follow and not lead.

“I'm sorry David.” She said.

“Me too baby.”

“You didn’t do anything.” Erin said. “OK, you made a comment that annoyed me but it’s surely not the first time that’s happened. I don’t know what made me blow my stack. Once I was out of the starting gate, I just couldn’t stop. I was so angry and the only way not to be angry was to just let it all out. I wanted to kill you.”

“I noticed that.” He replied.

“Our jobs just bring us into conflict sometimes and when Dave and Erin are together I don’t want Rossi and Strauss causing friction.”

“Neither do I. We’re usually pretty good about drawing lines in the sand.” Dave said. “This was my fault. I was being goofy, thought I was, but clearly I was wrong. I'm sorry.”

“Apology accepted. I'm sorry I wasn’t more mature about it. I know picking a fight wasn’t your intent.”

“When I get back we’ll make it up to each other.”

“I miss you.”

Dave missed her more than he thought it was possible to miss someone. He just wanted to go home and lose himself in her arms. He missed the smell of her skin; the smell of his sheets after she was wrapped in them. He missed the way she tickled his spine and ran her fingers through his hair. Dave missed tangled legs, strangled moans, and giddy giggles.

Just five days apart felt like an eternity. Morgan would say he was whipped…if Morgan knew anything about this. But Dave knew that he was in love. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Two years in and the feelings only intensified with each new day.

“I came to your place tonight, David. I hope you don’t mind.”

“What are you wearing?” he asked.

“Your grey boxers and the CCNY tee shirt with the hole in the sleeve. I just wanted to be close to you.”

“You're wearing my clothes?” Dave asked, sighing and licking his lips. “Baby, I have to tell you that’s such a turn on.”

“They're just pajamas.” Erin replied. “It’s not the same as having you here. If you were here I wouldn’t be wearing anything.”

“Really?”

“I’d be naked and I would completely surrender to your touch because I miss you so much.”

Dave sighed; why did they have to be apart tonight? They both had their jobs to do, he knew that, but all he wanted tonight was her.

“Baby, I would kiss you all over. I’d touch the special places that make you giggle and make you moan. I want to hear you moan.”

“Mmm…”

Something in him knew Erin was arching her back. Damn he wanted to grip her hips, spread her thighs, and fill her to the hilt.

“I can't wait to get home to you.” He whispered.

“Until you do, I’ll have to make due with what I have.”

“One thing I know about you, Erin Strauss; you're a resourceful woman.”

“And I can make myself come.” She replied.

“Do it right now. Oh God, please do it now.”

She opened the door. She opened it and Dave just stepped through. His cock ached just thinking about it. Erin knew he loved to watch her touch herself. Whether he was an active participant or an enthusiastic voyeur, it was always a sight to behold.

“Do you want me, David?”

“Damn skippy baby.”

“Do you want me to make myself come?”

“Yes.” He barely breathed out the word. “I'm so turned on Erin; I promise I’ll come right along with you.”

He muttered an expletive when someone banged on his door. No, no, no, this was the wrong time. All he needed was a half hour, twenty minutes, and he’d be ready for the knock on the door. It was so unfair to do this to him now.

“What's the matter?” Erin asked.

“I have to go, baby, its work. I am so sorry. Hold on, I need to answer the door.”

He got off the bed, grimacing as his erection moved with him. Dave shuffled slowly to the door and opened it to see Emily.

“They found two bodies.” She said.

“I'm coming…gimme five minutes.”

“Meet us in the lobby.”

Nodding, Dave closed the door. He leaned on it.

“I love you, Erin. I love you madly.”

“I love you too. I'm sorry I wasted time being mad over something silly. Next time you're allowed to shake some sense into me.”

“I’ll remind you of that when you swing on me. Making up is pretty awesome though.” He replied.

“Except when it’s interrupted by Emily Prentiss and dead bodies.” She said.

“Yeah. We probably won't talk until sometime tomorrow. I love you; sweet dreams baby.”

“Work hard and don’t piss off the locals too much.”

“I make no promises on the locals thing.”

“Goodnight, David.” Erin replied laughing.

“Goodnight. Wait…send me a picture baby. Please, please, please.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s better than no. Goodnight.”

He turned off his Blackberry, slipped it back into the holder, and palmed his erection.

“No fun for you tonight, pal. Calm down, we have work to do.”

000

He met his team down in the lobby, found out he would be riding shotgun with Morgan and JJ to Sylvia Lake in Fowler about 35 miles away. They knew for sure that bodies had been discovered but they weren't sure if it was any of their missing coeds. Not that St. Lawrence County was known for its abundance of dead bodies.

“You OK, Dave?” Hotch asked before Dave climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV.

“Huh?”

“Are you OK? You seem a bit sluggish.”

“I'm waiting for my second wind; probably ride with the window cracked.”

Dave did just that and grabbed his phone 15 minutes later when it vibrated on his hip. The text message envelope was flipping back and forth. He touched it, almost breathless in anticipation. The picture came up, nothing too provocative, but lovely just the same.

Erin was up on her knees on his bed. She was still wearing the CCNY tee shirt but the boxers were gone. Everything was covered but her grin was seductive. Dave smiled; that was just the boost he needed. The text said ‘ _I’ll stay until you come back to share the sheets with me_ ’.

“Wow Dave, that must be a hell of a text.” Morgan said. “You should see your face.”

“Its heaven, Morgan, not hell.” Dave replied. “And I'm glad for it. Who knows what's waiting for us at Sylvia Lake.”

Dave quickly typed in response, ‘ _That’s a damn lucky tee shirt and I'm a lucky man. I’ll see you soon; love you much_ ’.

It was going to be a long night, Dave knew for sure. It would probably be a long case. When he got home to her, they could both give each other what they needed. He had to go into full Rossi mode now but Dave glanced at the photo once more and savored a moment or two being her man.

***

  



End file.
